Although normally used as a light source, ultra-violet emitting Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) emit ultra-violet (UV) radiation e.g., 400 nm. which can be used in applications where such radiation is a desired property. For example, in the nail care field, LEDs known as power LEDs can be placed in a housing shaped to receive the fingers of a human hand so that when nail gel or other nail coating is applied, by inserting the fingers into the housing, the UV radiation is used to cure the coating which operates to solidify the gel, changing it from a fluid state to a solid state. However, use of LEDs in such an environment creates a critical issue which must be dealt with, namely thermal management. That is, the need to remove the heat from the junction used to form the LED and dissipate it. This is necessary because in fractions of a second, the junction (the semiconductor area that generates the light) reaches a temperature close to 125 degree Celsius. If the heat is not guided away, the junction will overheat which translates first in a drop of light output of the LED and later on self-destruction of the device.